Starcrossed
by BriellaBee
Summary: The children of two very different families. A banned relationship leads to something else. And after a very unlikely person helps find the Potter father, emotions of lust mix with something further.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

Well. This is the first installment, and if you make it til lthe end, please be polite and take five seconds to review? I'd very much appreciate it. I know this plot may or may not be a little overdone, but I thought I'd take my chances with it and see where it leads me.

* * *

Bree yelped, eyes large and directed at the ominous door. "Daddy," she whimpered, suddenly mortified. Frantic, she looked around at Lance, for the first time wondering if they could really survive all of this.

_AGryffindor and a Slytherin. A Potter and a Malfoy. Both history's enough to crash and burn any dreams where they stood. It had been something for them to flirt carelessly, the danger erotic and fulfilling to the perfect grades of Ms. Gabrielle AKA Bree Potter. Something dangerous. That danger being a certain Lance Malfoy, son of Draco, grandson of Luscious. It was careless, but it was as safe as any banned relationship could be. Until both had been granted Heads dorms. In doing so, the Malfoy had captivated the Potter, and the rest, as the saying goes, is history. Obviously it doesn't need to be said that the harmless flirting had turned into something else entirely, sharing the head dorms together, but apparently it was said anyways. What does need to be said is that in three short months -they fell in love. Impossible, intriguing, call it what you will but it happened. Lust had won and in doing so, turned into something else completely._

Cringing, Bree thought they might if Lance survived this encounter. "No, oh no, I can't tell them -my parents …that…that…_This_!" she pointed hysterically to her stomach. "I can't, not now, _not yet_!" Jumping up she stared around, on the verge of tears again. All Bree wanted to do was go to sleep, but apparently that was too much to ask for.

"**BREE. MISS POTTER **I_ know your in there_!" The redhead blanched at her fathers angry voice, clutching at her stomach, feeling ill to the point of vomiting again and groaned. Turning on Lance she pulled him up and threw her arms mercilessly around his neck before claming his lips in a sound, quite passionate lock, pushing him against the wall without a second thought. Drawing back, Bree trembled before him, desperate and in a state of literal hysteria.

"Lance, go! Hide -anywhere. I meant it when I said I wanted you to survive if you really meant wanting to go through this with me!" she clutched at his hands, teeth chattering. "I want you to leave, understand? Upstairs, the bathroom. Out the bloody window and off a broom. _Get out of here!_This'll boil over a lot better if my father doesn't kill you!" She reached back up on tippy toes and pushed her lips back against his, in an act of absolute panic.

"**Goddamnit Bree** if I have to break open your bloody wall painting to get in here, don't put it past me." Bree wrenched herself away from Lance, pleading at him, horrified at the sound of her fathers angry voice. Harry didn't get as angry as her or her mother, but when he did...

"I love you, 'Kay? Now leave, _please, please leave_!"

Lance however stood his ground, shaking his head stubbornly despite the fact he was breathless from the frantic, panicked kisses she's enveloped him in and his hair was slightly askew. "No, Bree, I'm not going anywhere. I promised you and myself I wouldn't run away from this moment came, and I don't want to break that." He held her arms in a determined manner so she could not avoid hisgaze. "I love you and I want to prove that to anyone who says otherwise, because you know your parents will use it against me, and us. I'm not leaving and we have to open that door at some point." Lance met her lips again with a firm force behind the kiss, but it was short as the knocking gained a furious tempo and the shouting increased. "Please, Bree," Lance's voice was now soft, pleading. "Please let me prove to them I'm not the coward they think I am."

" -Not a coward," Bree mumbled, shaking her head indignantly, the sound of reluctance fading off the edge of her voice as she was forced, unwillingly to meet his determined gaze. "No, Lance, you're an idiot," she whispered, continuing to shake her head in fretful abstinence, but she knew from the look on his face, his set features that she may as well have been pleading against herself. "You Don't have to prove anything, your not a bloody Gryffindor," she quipped in an act of childish behaviour, struggling without much power behind her movements, to unlock her arms from Lance's grip. Instead, she simply gave him a single, longing look, facial expression mixed with desperateness and fear. She heard her fathers bellows echo through to them, and cringed, before snatching Lance's hand greedily in her own, and hauling it over her shoulder, turning in an instant to kiss his shoulder. Pulling them both down on the couch, Bree had closed her eyes, heart rate accelerating. "Let 'em in." And, the sound of the portrait children gave a heft sigh of relief, their orders taking any heat of the Potter parents off their shoulders, and swung open the portrait. Bree continued to squeeze her eyes tightly shut, and began to hyperventilate.

Lance was trying so hard to remain calm for Bree's sake as the shouting increased in volume ever more as Bree pulled him down on the couch. He let Bree curl up on his shoulder, burying her face into the material of his Slytherin robes while his hand trailed up and down her back in massaging, soothing motions when she started to hyperventilate. "It's okay, Bree. I'm here- I'm here," he triedassuring her, although he had visibly flinched when the portrait hole opened and the last of Harry Potter's insults resounded into the Head's common room. Then he heard another voice, urgent and just as angry but it was in a harsh whisper. "Harry, wait- we might have got it wrong, I mean, maybe Zeff and Atticus misinterpreted. We should give her a chance to explain." Lance swallowed and waited patiently as he heard the approaching footsteps of the Potter parents.

"And you think the boys would have mistook something like this, Gin? Something like their sister going off and snogging a Malfoy after a Quittitch game! They share the Heads dorm together, Ginny!" Frustrated, Harry shook his head, pushing shaking fingers through his unruly raven head, the lightening shaped scar only slightly visible before the pile of raven hair flopped back to cover it. But, Harry stopped abruptly as he entered the dorm, surprised by how suddenly it willingly swung open. There were no words to describe what he saw there, any sense seemed to fail him as he just stood there dumfounded, turning an unhealthy color of green, then blanching. At the sudden still silence, Bree peeked from out of Lance's robes, sae the expression on her fathers face and a small, high pitched squeal emitted itself from her lips. "Atticus. Zeff!?" Bree trembled with fury and fright. "They…they..how could they!" A look of utter betrayal crossed her features as she looked at the presence of her parents. Harry found his voice. "Get Off Of My Daughter." A low, feral warning as he stepped closer. "Don't you Dare put your filthy /Slytherin Malfoy Hands/ on my daughter." He sent Bree a withering look. "You, young lady, are coming home. Now."

A pained grimace crossed Lance's face at the grim, angry warning Bree's father growled at him and at how defying her parents' orders hurt her, yet his arms tightened around Bree's shoulders and he sucked in a deep breath before levelling a hard gaze to Potter's. "I'm sorry, Mr Potter, but I can't force Bree to do anything she doesn't want to." Ginny Potter, however, hadn't come out of thestupor her husband and risen out of so quickly and her face looked so pale that her freckles stood out. "Bree -honey- are going to tell us what the meaning of this? What is- is /he/ doing like that, with you?" She gestured the protective and downright possessive gesture in which this impetuous Malfoy held her daughter. "And...why?"

Bree looked past her father, sensing some sort of hope with her mom and frantically tried to grasp it. "Because he loves me," she whispered, large eyes begging her mother to understand. Also, knowing that simple explanation wasn't going to get her far, Bree launched into her new found defence. "He's not like the others, mommy," she pleaded, ignoring her father completely as he shouted an insulting profanity, eyes no more than murderous. "They've brainwashed her!" he hissed, slamming his fist against the wall he'd been leaning on for support. Bree tried to keep her voice level, distressed as she fought to win over her mothers, if not blessing, approval. "He helped me find dad! Against all orders forbidding him to do so! He helped me, he helped us, Mom!" Her voice quivered, losing her self restraint. "Doesn't that count for anything? Don't you think his own parents will be just as murderous? He's taking a risk, too! They beat him up something horrible, mom, when they found out!" Hysterics now, Bree couldn't seem to contain herself as her breathing upped a notch, into a rush of hyperventilation, causing her to feel a moment of dizziness. "He..he..it's different!" Harry's mouth curled upwards at Lance's response. "What of Parker?!" He roared, beyond reason. "I thought you two got back together!" Bree swallowed, throwing her head back and fourth, trying to breath. "No," she whispered, sputtering. "He didn't like me," not making any sense as Bree was threatening to have a complete mental breakdown.

Ginny was still deathly pale as her gaze shifted from the Malfoy who glared back heatedly, daring her or Harry to contradict this solid evidence that Bree had laid down that suggested a purity of intention, and her hysterical daughter pleading her for a blessing. She chewed her lip observing she would be so much more inclined to give her blessing if the Malfoy's had kept their promise after thenot broken it so spectacularly when four years ago a student was discovered with Voldemort's Dark Mark on their arm, putting every former death eater and child of death eater into suspicion. No one had ever proved it, but the Potters knew that Malfoy was behind it, the joyful sneers and smirks sent their way after they were cleared of any charges was evidence enough. It was now even more so nowthat Ginny had nearly lost her husband thanks to them, that she had trouble imagining this Malfoy as being any different. "How long has this been going on?" Ginny asked while she held Harry's arm in encouragement to listen to their daughter, her voice urgent as the rescue had been some many months ago.

Bree sniffed, tugging some of her red hair behind an ear to reveal a tear stained face, as pale as her mothers, the shocking resemblance between the two marred only by the startling green eyes that seemed to be begging with her parents, betrayal still hot on her features, as she thought of her brothers. "Since Sep -September," she whispered, encouraged by her mothers urgency, as Harry, after receiving a simple, desperate look from his wife, clenched his jaws together so the room was now silent with only Bree's pleading desperation. And Bree tried to find any courage left within her, perhaps stored away as she thought about the Gryffindor emblem pinned to her robes, that called upon loyalty and courage. Yet, Bree had never thought that this loyalty would be held taut for a Slytherin, or the courage to brace herself against her kin. Grimacing, she finally looked up at both her parents, blinking calmly, locating her lungs. "I'm not asking for your blessing, either of yours," she stated quietly, eyes burning into her fathers gaze, burning emerald just as her own. "I'm asking for your approval. If you choose to grace me with it, I can promise you both a place in my future, but," Bree looked away, towards Lance, not meeting anyone's gaze. "If you don't want to accept it, I can't force you. I love you both, more than anything. But I love him too. I love him a lot. And that's the way it's going to be. If you can't understand this I won't let my family bring me down. I just wanted to tell you," she looked up, pleading again with first her mother, then her father, "that you have the choice." Harry's jaw slackened at Bree's ultimatum. "Over a Malfoy!" he bellowed, shaking. "Bree. Your coming home with us. Right now!" Bree sighed, shook her head once and set her chin with the same inevitable calmness. "No, I'm not."

Ginny suddenly looked indignant and her mouth formed a thin line. "Three months and it's already that serious? So serious that you're willing to give up your own family for this Malfoy who you haven't known that long-" "It's Lance," Lance interrupted with a hard, bitter edge in his voice. "My name is Lance. Not just _some Malfoy. _Believe it or not we're not all the same, not all cold and heartless. I didn't want _this._" Lance threw up his arm into view so that the Dark Mark still blistering and raw from the attack in the library was on show, and Ginny's eyes bulged fearfully as she grasped for Harry's hand and gripped tight. "I love Bree because she helped me realise I'd never wanted to be part of the elite circle my father created. In return I helped her. You think Parker is an honest, affectionate, considerate man? Well you're wrong. He's violent and abusive; he bullied Bree into getting want he wanted; throughout their relationship he slept with almost half the female student body in the whole of-" "And you're so innocent?" Ginny snapped defensively, the appearance of the Dark Mark clearly hitting a nerve and flaring up the famed Weasley temper Lance knew Bree to have, her cheeks now scarlet. "Don't lie to us, we know about various _tours _the boys of your house are expected to take round the dorm rooms of the Slytherin girls. How do we know our daughter isn't just one of your latest conquests?"

Bree cringed at Lance's words, the thought of Parker sending shivers through her veins, and she looked down, before turning to glare at her mother, pursing her lips together tightly. "I'm not some piece of used merchandise, mother," she said dryly, folding her arms across her chest. Harry's mouth flapped open, closed, then open again as he gaped. "Your sure acting like it, being around with this -this.." Harry didn't quite know what category to put this /Lance/ Malfoy into, so he just sufficed with making elaborate hand motions, face stained with disapproval. "Lance knows this. If he hadn't anything but the purest intentions, I bring up again that he wouldn't have helped me find dad! He could've just let him rot down there, you know, but he has a /heart/ mother! He's proved that, I don't know what else you want. He is the reason dad is back, healthy and whole, back with Alison and you, and /us!/" Her chin locked with the same defiance her mother passed down to her and she looked at both her parents, no longer pleading. Bree was simply too exhausted to care anymore how this turned out. "You have your choice, I don't expect you to make it right away. But for now, since neither one of us seems to be relenting, maybe you should just leave." Her voice expressed how tired she was, but it also had the stern hostility of betrayal. "I won't forget that you wooed over Parker, adored the fact we were, as the saying so goes 'high school sweethearts' and encouraged our relationship, because you knew his parents, and yet when I choose a man I find suitable -who actually cares about my well-being because he has the wrong kind of /blood/ I'm automatically rejected? That's fine, but I want to sleep now."

"This is not about blood, Gabrielle Tikeera Potter," Ginny hissed sternly through her teeth. "It's about you naively not understanding what you're getting yourself into and turning your back on our family. How do you know /he/ was told to release your father because they knew it was starting to look suspicious, and it was convenient for the situation he got into? Malfoy's hurt people, Bree We've told you what happened while we were at school and their involvement with Voldemort, and not forgetting the way his father treated Aunt Hermione." Ginny was now breathing hard, her face positively scarlet as the memory of her own best friend being manipulated and hurt by Draco Malfoy with a shaking finger thrust in Lance's direction. "She too thought he had changed, that he was a had been working in the same Ministry department. As soon as the word 'pregnancy' had been brought up, Lance's body froze on high alert and he found his words had deflated. His father had been in a romantic relationship with Bree's aunt? Well, romantic on Hermione's side, probably not so much on his father's. Lance had always thought Marcadies had come from a one night stand, or a one time - but a relationship? His mind boggled.

Bree threw her arms up in the air, frantic jumping up to face her parents. "If this were Parker," she hissed out vehemently, tossing her face around to give her mother a simple, angry withering glare, "you wouldn't have thought twice about any of this!" She was positively shrieking now, unable to believe her ears. "He could beat the living hell out of me, and you didn't /know/! He always /seemed/ so bloody charming, and we were always so bloody /Perfect!/ to you all. But NO. How come you couldn't see the charade about /that/ but make the wrong one's about this!" Bree stood there, looking quite catatonic in a pretty kind of way, with her red flushed cheeks, chest heaving in frustration, and scarlet locks waving into her face, green eyes burning. "Bree. Potter. You, young lady will calm down right now. I will NOT have you raging around the place, or talk to your mother -talk to us in that sort of manner! Sit down and listen to us-" "NO! I did, and it's not going to change anything!" Bree pulled at her hair, absolutely livid. "You wanna know why?""Bree! ENOUGH!"

"Because it is about blood! It is -it's ALWAYS been about blood! Your no better than his family, the way you use his blood as an immediate judge of character! I am sick of it!" Hyperventilating again, Bree staggered to the arm of the couch. "I can't take this right now!" And she burst into tears, hiding her face behind her fingers. "Go away, mom, dad. I don't want you here if your just going to yell at me."

There was a quite definitive silence when Bree's frustration had reached breaking point and she'd collapsed onto the arm of the couch and succumbed to loud tears which, just like her mother, were rare. Ginny couldn't seem to find anything much else to say, but it appeared Lance could as suddenly he shot up from the couch and marched up to both parents, absolutely livid. "Look here, you might you might not like me but I've always had some respect for you for the liberal way you raised your household, but I always thought you would be the type of parents who would never hurt Bree nor enforce something on her she wouldn't want to do." Air was being pushed out of his nostrils very quickly as he regarded both with a suppressed fury, his shoulders tensed and locked. "And I thought that's what the war was about: freeing people from a regime they didn't want? I know this isn't about blood, but rather me, –no-, my surname of all things. I'm not my father and if I have to spend my whole damn life trying to prove it, I will." Then, without thinking twice, the remark slipped from his acid tongue, trying to get them to see sense which he knew they had. "You know what? Bree's right. Imposing a belief on someone who doesn't want it? It does sound like my parents."

Harry's head shot up, stiffening as he regarded Lance with a fury he had never had for Draco. "You dare compare my family to yours," he growled, only catching Lance's last sentence. His shoulder tightened, erect as he let go of Ginny's hand, green eyes widening, then clenching. "How dare you speak to us with your filthy tongue, apparently respect wasn't something you were raised with, so don't _you _preach to me, Malfoy, about what I'm to do about my children." Harry took a deliberate step towards Lance, driven by fury. "My wife and I," he hissed quietly, emotionless, "are only trying to make our daughter see the path of right and wrong, again, because somehow she seems to have lost it!" He sent Bree a cold, angry glare. "Your willing to sacrifice your family for a Malfoy, Bree? After the history? After everything. After you know what happens when they're trusted?" he was of course, referring to Bree's aunt Hermione. "Fine." he turned his back against them then, in his chagrin forgetting his sense. "Your being stupid and naive, Bree. It's like your not even a Gryffindor anymore, not even a Potter." Bree winced back from these remarks, and thought numbly, she'd take a hundred slaps from Parker before she'd want to hear those words from her fathers mouth. He looked at his wife, suddenly helpless and feeling betrayed. "We should leave, love."

Ginny remained behind, regarding this cheeky Malfoy with a monstrous look, fists beside her hips clenching and releasing repetitive times and eyes blazing ready to spit fire at Lance for stealing their daughter away from them. Then, however, the more mature and sensible side of her gripped control and she released a shuddering sigh and now looked at Bree with a sad, forlorn look. "Just...think about it, honey, for us. Talk to the people who were hurt by the dealings of his family, talk to Aunt Hermione. He's no good and you know it." And with that Ginny Potter swept out of the common room after her husband. When the portrait had snapped back into place, Lance threw his face into his hands and groaned loudly. "Oh- Merlin, I shouldn't have said that. I just- they were making you upset and I...lost it," he apologised.

Bree gave a mad sort of laugh, hitching in wrong, unnatural places. She tossed her head back and fourth, strength failing as she collapsed onto the couch beside him. "No Lance," she mumbled, swallowing thickly. "Don't put yourself through that. We -we bu-both knew exactly what we were getting ourselves in -into; both knew exactly what was going to happen, I just couldn't help but try and make them understand. I owe them that much." Sighing, Bree's hid her face in her hands. _"Your being stupid and naive, Bree. It's like your not even a Gryffindor anymore, not even a Potter." _She barely managed to choke back another sob, running trembling fingers through her scattered fiery hair. "I think my parents made their decision," she finally whispered, horror struck. Her father had made his position extremely clear. "They just think that I'm going to change mine." Then Bree looked up at Lance, teeth still chattering at the catastrophe that had been set in motion. "But I won't," she told him, now urgently. "I know you heard what they said -you may agree with some of it, the convincing way they told their defence. But I know you wouldn't trick me, I know you saved my father because you care, Lance, I saw the bruises you sustained afterwards." Hesitantly, Bree repositioned herself onto his lap, hoping he wouldn't push her off. "I know what I got myself into, and I still think I made the right decision." Even more cautiously, feeling almost unnatural she leaned forewords to rub her nose against his chastely, before inevitably allowing her lips to brush against his, kissing him deeper after a moment, exhausted as she was. Nibbling on his lower lip, determined to make his positive she still wanted him, she still absolutely loved him, Bree took his hand in hers and put it around the small roundness of her stomach. "See?" she whispered, drawing back slightly, worried that maybe he may have changed his mind in the encounter, recognized the danger he'd gotten himself involved with. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Well. There it is. The very first chapter. I hope it's not too confusing, I did try and make everything clear. Free donuts to the first people who review! I'll be sure to mention you in the next chapter! So, whether it be the free donut or the claim to fame, please be courteous and review.


End file.
